Alchemeegee
Alchemeegee is a Demi-god. He was one of Pureegee's creations, however he was forgotten for a while. He had 118 creations that he created, each correlating to a specific element, however it decreased his power a lot by creating them. He has a hatred towards Indexgee and her daughter Oya after an incident involving some beef and vegetable noodles. He is also friends with Cheesegee. List of creations by Alchemeegee Hydrogeneegee, enemy of Sodiumeegee Heliumeegee, a balloon like Fakegee. Lithiumeegee, Berylliumeegee, mouths off at everyone (toxic). Boroneegee, an uninteresting Alchemeegee child. Carboneegee, holds a lot of power over some rocky planets. Nitrogeneegee, friend of Oxygeneegee. Oxygeneegee, friend of Hydrogeneegee Fluorineegee, has a tendency to turn into salt for some reason. Neoneegee, constantly glowing orange. Sodiumeegee, enemy of Hydrogeneegee due to his element blowing up in contact with Hydrogeneegee's favorite compound. Hates Oxygeneegee. Magneseegee, likes Alumineegee Aluminieegee, dislikes Gallieegee Siliconeegee, able to control computers with usually catastrophic results. He accidentally created a computerized Weegee virus, and was exiled by Alchemeegee. Phosphoreegee, likes fire, and collects matches for an unknown reason. Sulfureegee, not very well liked among his 117 other brothers due to his smell. Chlorineegee, rather militaristic. Argoneegee, an accomplice of Nitrogeneegee and Oxygeneegee. Potassieegee, ally of Sodiumeegee. Bursts into purple flames in air. Calcieegee, likes milk and is friends with Skelemar. Scandieegee, likes baseball. Titaneegee, rather over-confident. Vanadeegee, looks like a rainbow. Chromieegee, who took over the world shortly before Squidward was thawed from being frozen 2,000 years earlier. Manganeegee, has severe schizophrenia. Ironeegee, rival of Oxygeneegee. Cobalteegee, like Ironeegee but blue. Nickelgee, likes money. Coppereegee, the god's electrical engineer. Zinceegee, a normal Post-Transition Metaleegee. Gallieegee, likes to hurt Posttransitionmetaleegees. Also dislikes hot things and Teagee. Likes Azeegee. Germaneegee, can only speak German yet is friends with Siliconeegee. Also has technokenesis, though weaker than Siliconeegee. Arseniceegee, exiled by Alchemeegee for murder. Seleneegee, likes nuts. Bromineegee, likes hot tubs. Kryptoneegee, likes Superman. Self-centered, but has Fluorineegee as a friend on his Facegee. Somehow son of Uranieegee. Rubideegee, like Potassieegee but bursts into flame with a red colour instead of purple. Stronteegee, who never gets help. Yttreegee, obsessed with a random Swedish town. Zirconeegee Niobeegee, exiled for a mysterious reason. Friends with Azeegee. Molybeneegee Technetheegee, has X-ray vision. Is a brony. Rutheneegee, oldest of the rich Elementeegees. Rhodieegee, incredibly shiny. Palladieegee, INCREDIBLY rich. Silvereegee, assistant of Coppereegee. Cadmieegee, hated by Japan for some reason. Hates everything biological. Indieegee, likes to screech, but was exiled for being annoying. Tineegee, likes tinned food. Antimeegee, wears makeup 24/7. Tellureegee, often annoys Goldeegee. Iodineegee, emits purple farts. Xenoneegee, a fat Elementeegee. Should not have friends, but his outgoing personality ensures that doesn't happen. Likes Oxygeneegee and Fluorineegee. Caeseegee, likes clocks. Bursts into pink flames in air. Barieegee, likes intestines. Somehow the son of Uranieegee. Lanthaneegee, first of a large amount of near-identical weegees. Cereegee Praesodymeegee Neodymeegee, is rather magnetic. Prometheegee, glows a very dim teal. Samariumeegee Europeegee, likes European stuff. Red. Gadolineegee, operates an MRI at Weegee Galactic Hospital. Dysprosieegee, mysterious and not seen with other Fakegees or Elementeegees. Holmieegee Erbieegee Thulieegee Ytterbeegee, dislikes being mistaken for Yttreegee. Lutetieegee, the most useless Elementeegee. Last of the Lanthaneegees. Hafneegee, hard. Tantaleegee Tungsteegee, very fat Elementeegee. Rheneegee Osmieegee, has mind-control over Oxygeneegees. Iridieegee Platineegee, rival of Goldeegee. Goldeegee, most famous Elementeegee, friends with Moneygee. Mercureegee, dislikes nerves. Exiled. Thallieegee, exiled for the same reason as Arseneegee. Leadeegee, exiled as well. Bismutheegee, inventor of Weego-Bismol. Poloneegee, likes Poland and Curieegee. Astateegee, likes hats. Radoneegee, fat and lives in a wet basement. Francieegee, likes French toast and croissants. Collapses every 22 minutes. Radieegee, a former spy. Exiled. Actineegee, first of the Actineegee series. Thoreegee, who somehow has lightning powers. And no, he is not Thor infected with the Weegee Virus. Proacteegee Uranieegee, creator of The Galactic Nuclear Program Neptuneegee Plutoneegee, builds nukes for fun. Exiled. Americieegee, overly patriotic. Curieegee, carries radioactive stuff in his pocket. Berkeleegee Californeegee, likes Arnold Schwarzennager Einsteineegee, smartest Elementeegee. Fermeegee, likes the letters C, F and M. 100th Elementeegee. Mendeleveegee Nobeleegee, won a Nobel Prize once. Lawrenceegee Rutherfordeegee, first Transactineegee in order. Yellow. Dubneegee Seaborgeegee, first of the Transactineegees to be born. Bohreegee Hassieegee, like Osmeegee but always weighs PRECISELY 108 pounds. Meitnereegee, likes to ask people to meet a person named Ner. Darmstadeegee, deep red. Roegentineegee, like Goldeegee but fatter. Orange. Coperniceegee, can turn into gas, but otherwise is like a safer version of Mercureegee. Nihoneegee, only speaks Japanese. Fleroveegee, stays on the sidelines and likes all of the Carboneegee Group. Moscoveegee, does everything reversed. Livermoreegee, basically Poloneegee but even fatter. Tenneseegee, fat son of Americieegee. Social outcast of the Halogeneegees. Oganeegee, last known Elementeegee. Likes stuff similar to glass (i.e. ice) Second Batch The Second Batch was created when Azeegee commissioned a few lot more elements for W1,234,567,890. They are elements 119-173. They do not have names yet they have made friends with their fellow Alchemeegee creations. Most are named after latin number combinations as placeholders until Alchemeegee can make his mind up, aside from 137, known as Feymaneegee.Category:Demi-gods Category:Recolors Category:Weegees Category:Pureegee's Family Category:Pure Ones Category:User Fakegees